This Love
by carxlsdiary
Summary: O melhor de todos os anos passou, e terminou com um coração partido. Acompanhe Bella, sua pobre menina rica, enquanto ela descobre as fases do primeiro amor que nem sempre termina com “felizes para sempre”.
1. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**N/A: Olá! Essa fanfic é dedicada especialmente a minha querida amiga Lary, @forstewrk no tt porque ela me ajudou e muito com ela e porque ela também me incentivou a continuar a escrever minhas fanfics depois de tanto tempo.**

**Explicações no final, eu vou deixar vocês lerem.**

**Oh, by the way, Twilight não me pertence, eu apenas brinco com seus personagens de vez em quando.**

**A música em que esse capítulo foi inspirado é, como diz o título, Total Eclipse of the Heart, lançada em 1983 pela cantora Bonnie Tyler. De todas as regravações e covers dela desde o seu lançamento, a minha favorita é a versão cantada por Lea Michelle e Jonathan Groff, com a participação de Cory Monteith e aquele cujo nome não vale a pena mencionar para o episodio Bad Reputation, da primeira temporada de Glee.**

**Capítulo um — Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Era uma vez, eu estava me apaixonando.

Essa seria a melhor das histórias que eu poderia contar sobre mim mesma, mas agora eu estou apenas desmoronando, e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ultimamente, meu coração parece obscurecido por um eclipse total.

Pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez nos últimos meses, eu me peguei sentindo mais solitária do que normalmente, e a pessoa que eu mais queria que estivesse por perto não estava.

Quem imaginaria que eu, Isabella Swan, sua "pobre menina rica", It Girl, Herdeira da Indústria Automobilística de Luxo Britânica ou qualquer outra coisa que a Page Six e afiliadas preferiam me chamar, poderia se apaixonar tão irrevogavelmente por alguém que era tão bom para mim?

Edward me via além de como o resto das pessoas fazia, me levava às nuvens mas também ajudava a manter meus pés no chão.

Até ele não estar mais lá.

Sabendo que tinha um papel a cumprir essa noite, por Phil e William, eu empurrei os ombros para trás em frente ao espelho e arrumei o vestido de seda salmão em meu corpo, me certificando de que o decote baixo e a fenda alta não mostravam mais do que deviam — o que já era bastante, se você me perguntar, mas eu precisava me esforçar. As garotas me matariam se eu estivesse menos do que _fabulosa_, em suas palavras.

E fabulosa no dicionário de Tanya, Maggie e Rose definitivamente _não_ significava o que eu tinha em mente — olá, pijama.

Tentei sorrir para meu próprio reflexo, mas pareceu mais como uma careta.

Uma batida na porta do closet me distraiu da autopiedade, e eu virei em tempo de ver Colin colocar a cabeça para dentro.

— Como estamos? — ele perguntou, o sorriso mostrando as covinhas em suas bochechas, mas os olhos claros preocupados. Seu olhar me avaliou dos pés à cabeça, e ele pareceu satisfeito. — Deslumbrante, eu diria.

O primeiro sorriso genuíno se abriu no meu rosto, apesar de minhas bochechas arderem. Eu olhei para baixo, para as sandálias de salto gigantesco que prometiam me assassinar ou causar uma dor fodida antes de retornar o olhar pra ele.

— Obrigada.

— Carona? — Ele terminou de abrir a porta e encostou no batente.

— Minha mãe e Phil? — questionei.

— Renée está se arrumando, meu pai está atrasado. Imaginei que você gostaria de um ar antes do jantar. Ou uma bebida, mas não conte que eu ofereci.

— Eu aceito. — suspirei aliviada. Precisava da coragem líquida se ia encarar um salão cheio de gente.

Se Edward estivesse ali, ele conseguiria acalmar meus nervos sem a necessidade do álcool.

_Eu realmente preciso de você essa noite, babe. _

Mas é claro que ele não estava aqui, e é claro que era por isso que eu estava tão nervosa. Essa seria a primeira vez que eu sairia de casa desde... Bem, desde que Edward me disse que estava indo embora.

— Eu devia te avisar. — Cole começou. — Os Cullen estarão lá. Alice e Carlisle, pelo menos.

Eu senti o ar me escapar e a visão embaçar.

— Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

— Não. — Eu chacoalhei a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso apesar de estar prestes a chorar novamente. Eu não queria chorar. Estava um tanto cansada do som de minhas lágrimas. — Eu vou.

— Essa é a minha garota. — Colin sorriu novamente e me ofereceu o braço. — Carter vai nos encontrar, vamos te arranjar aquela bebida.

— Me deixe só... — Fechei o bracelete ao redor de meu pulso e pus de volta meu solitário de estimação. — Estou pronta.

Colin guardava seu celular dentro do bolso da calça quando eu virei. Ele me ofereceu o braço novamente e eu o aceitei antes de descermos.

Dirigimos silenciosamente até o Waldorf Astoria. Eu olhava, com a cabeça encostada no vidro, a cidade passar do lado de fora da janela, e Colin respeitou meu silêncio. Ele sempre fazia.

Cada esquina trazia uma lembrança diferente daquele que foi o melhor de todos os anos da minha vida e que, infelizmente, havia passado. Elas me atingiam com força, me fazendo trincar os dentes em uma tentativa falha de bloqueá-las e incitar meu coração a desacelerar.

Se apenas fosse assim tão fácil...

Carter de fato nos esperava no bar do hotel, duas cervejas e uma taça de martini a sua frente no balcão. Ele beijou o alto de minha cabeça e empurrou a taça em minha direção quando eu sentei.

— Obrigada. — agradeci suavemente e virei o conteúdo da taça de uma única vez. — Mais um, por favor.

— Wow, Squirt. — Colin tirou a taça da minha mão. — Vamos com calma, sim?

Eu assenti.

Depois de mais duas taças, eu finalmente consegui respirar sem esforço. Suspirei, resignada, e me preparei para levantar.

— Ei. — Carter me ajudou a descer da cadeira alta e envolveu meu pescoço com as mãos, me incitando a olhar em seus olhos. — Se ficar demais, nós vamos para casa.

— Vou ficar bem. — Esbocei um sorriso. — Não se preocupe comigo. — Me virei para Colin. — O mesmo para você.

Nenhum dos dois disse alguma coisa enquanto nos dirigíamos ao salão, mas eu podia praticamente ouvir seus pensamentos enquanto eles analisavam minha linguagem corporal atrás de qualquer sinal de desconforto.

Carter e Colin eram os melhores irmãos mais velhos que eu poderia pedir. Quando minha mãe casou com Phil, um pouco mais de dois anos depois da morte de sua mãe, eles nos acolheram como parte da família, e nem mesmo a diferença de idade entre mim e os dois foi empecilho para que eles me adotassem como irmã e, se eu pudesse me chamar de tal, melhor amiga.

Assim que pus meus pés no salão, minha respiração engatou, e eu senti meu corpo gelar. Todos os olhos pareciam estar em mim, como se apontando a fraude que eu era. Como eu poderia fingir que estava tudo bem quando eu estava despedaçada por dentro? Eu não devia estar ali.

— Bella? — meus irmãos sussurram.

— Eu estou bem. — Menti.

— Mas que p... — Carter se interrompeu. — Cupcake...

— Eu sei, C, se eu quiser ir para casa, é só pedir. — O interrompi. — Não será necessário.

— Não mesmo. — Tanya apareceu ao meu resgate, exuberante como sempre com suas madeixas loiras elegantemente bagunçadas e um vestido nude com flores bordadas. — Boa noite, primos. B. — Ela nos abraçou.

— Tanya. — Carter e Colin assentiram quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Vou levar a princesa, vocês precisam cumprimentar muita gente. Se nos dão licença...

E eu estava sendo guiada pela mão para longe de meus irmãos e em direção à mesa ocupada por Rose, Maggie, Emmett e Liam.

Não me demorei entre meus amigos, porém. Apesar de Tanya, eu não podia aguentar os toques casuais e pequenas demonstrações de afeto entre os casais. Depois de uma taça de champanhe e um pouco de conversa trivial eu pedi licença e fui procurar minha mãe e fazer minha própria volta de cumprimentos.

— Bella!

Soltei um palavrão por baixo da respiração antes de por um sorriso falso no rosto e virar para encarar Mike Newton. Ele não tinha culpa de eu não estar tão animada em vê-lo quando ele estava em me ver.

— Mike. — murmurei.

— Que bom que você veio! Eu ouvi dizer que você e o estágiario terminaram.

Oh, sim. Ele com certeza tinha culpa.

Meu sorriso sumiu completamente, e eu engoli em seco. Eu precisava de Edward, eu mais do que nunca.

— Uh... É.

— Eu sempre soube que ele não era homem para você. — Ele se encostou casualmente na mesa ao seu lado, sem ligar a mínima para as boas maneiras. — Se você quiser, nós podemos sair qualquer dia.

Não sei se minha expressão demonstrou o choque que eu sentia mas, se fosse o caso, Mike estava completamente alheio a ele. Seus olhos azuis me encaravam com expectativa enquanto eu procurava as palavras para dispensá-lo.

— Ei, Bella!

Agradeci aos céus no segundo que Jacob se pôs ao meu lado antes que eu pudesse falar algo que não devia.

— Jake! — Abracei meu amigo. — Pensei que você estivesse em Milão.

— Vim prestar uns favores. — Ele encolheu os ombros largos, o sorriso fácil sempre em seu rosto. — Estou atrapalhando?

Mike o fuzilava com os olhos.

— Claro que não. — respondi ao mesmo tempo em que Mike disse.

— Na verdade, nós estávamos...

Jacob e eu o encaramos, ambos com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e Mike se encolheu.

— Deixe para lá.

Eu voltei minha atenção para Jake.

— Onde está Kim? — Olhei em volta rapidamente, procurando por algum sinal da namorada de Jake. — Ela não veio?

— Nós terminamos.

Mike bufou e foi embora.

— Oh. — murmurei. — Sinto muito, Jay.

— Não sinta. Foi uma decisão mútua, nós somos melhores separados.

Uma pontada de inveja me atingiu. Eu gostaria de estar tão em paz com um término.

— Foi por isso que você voltou? — questionei.

— Na verdade, sua mãe me pediu para vir.

Ao meu olhar curioso, ele continuou:

— Ela me disse que estava preocupada com você, que seu namoro não deu certo e você não estava bem.

— Ah, Jake... — suspirei. — Você não precisava vir da Europa para isso. Eu estou bem.

— Está mesmo?

Sabe quando você _sente_ que alguém está te olhando? Quando o cabelo na base de sua nuca se arrepia, um lado do seu corpo se aquece e, de alguma forma, você sabe que é porque tem alguém te encarando?

Olhei em volta instintivamente apesar das mãos trêmulas. Se alguém mais havia percebido minha farsa, eu precisava saber.

Edward Cullen me encarava em toda sua glória, vestindo um smoking e exibindo seu cabelo desalinhado como de costume. Apenas a visão de seu belo rosto fez minhas pernas bambearem.

Ele assentia para algo que Alice — seu cabelo curto habitualmente liso definido em ondas — dizia, sem tirar os olhos de mim e, enquanto eu sustentava o olhar, notei Sarah se aproximar do seu lado.

— Preciso ir. — Avisei a Jake em um surto de adrenalina. Eu precisava ir embora dali. — Me liga.

Ouvi Jake chamar meu nome enquanto eu me afastava a passos largos, mas não olhei para trás. Não podia.

Carter foi o primeiro que encontrei. Ele conversava com um casal que eu não reconheci, e estendeu a mão em minha direção ao me ver chegar.

— Eu preciso ir embora. — avisei, com pressa. Apertei seus dedos em uma mão e agarrei o braço de seu paletó na outra. — Diz a minha mãe que eu não estou me sentindo bem.

— Eu levo você. — Ele fez menção de me acompanhar, mas eu chacoalhei a cabeça.

— Não, fique. — pedi. — E-eu vou pegar um... Eu vou pegar um Uber.

— Besteira. — Ele envolveu minha cintura. — Vamos.

— Carter. Fique. — mandei com firmeza. — Eu vou ficar bem.

E o soltei.

Meu nome foi chamado por pelo menos três pessoas diferentes no meu caminho para fora, mas eu os ignorei.

Uma vez no saguão, eu lutei com minha bolsa atrás do celular e mais ainda para digitar meu endereço no aplicativo. Minhas mãos tremiam muito mais do que minutos atrás, e meus olhos começaram a marejar.

Eu _não podia_ chorar ali.

— Bella!

Olhei para cima no exato instante em que um motorista aceitou minha corrida para encontrar Tanya saindo do elevador. Girei em meus calcanhares para o lado de fora, os olhos novamente no telefone. Meu motorista estava a três minutos de distância.

— Vamos, droga. — murmurei, ansiosa.

Ao sentir a aproximação de Tanya, eu disparei para fora do hotel.

Mas ela era mais alta e mais rápida que eu.

Tanya agarrou meu braço bem quando eu alcançei a calçada, e me girou para encará-la. Meus lábios tremeram ao olhar para minha melhor amiga.

— B...

Seus braços me envolveram, e eu me deixei levar. A abracei de volta, e percebi a chegada de um carro ao nosso lado. Tanya soltou um braço apenas pra tirar o celular de minha mão e confirmar a identidade do motorista antes de me ajudar a entrar no carro e me abraçar novamente.

Chorei em seu ombro todo o caminho até minha casa. Tanya passava os dedos por meu cabelo e murmurava palavras de conforto, a cabeça apoiada no topo da minha.

Não sei dizer como saí do carro, ou destranquei a porta da frente. Tudo que eu sabia era que, em algum momento eu terminei encolhida em minha cama, chorando nos braços de Tanya, as duas em seus vestidos de festa.

De vez em quando eu desmoronava.

Minha máscara blasé perfeitamente construída para evitar que os outros percebessem o quanto eu _sentia_ caía, e eu me mostrava mais vulnerável do que devia.

Edward e eu nunca seríamos _errados_ se estivessemos juntos. Mesmo que seu amor fosse como uma sombra em mim, eu não teria de nenhuma outra maneira.

Se apenas ele não tivesse seguido em frente...

Era uma vez, eu estava me apaixonando, mas agora eu só estava desmoronando.

E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

**N/A: Então, é isso.**

**Eu tenho duas ou três coisinhas a falar sobre esse capítulo e essa história.**

**Primeiro: Todos os capítulos dessa história são baseados em músicas lançadas entre 1961 e 2002 (muito apenas pelo meu amor por música vintage)**

**Segundo: Eu vou precisar de um pouquinho da confiança de vocês, considerando que alguém decidiu ler isso. Eu sei exatamente onde essa fanfic vai, então, se vocês quiserem acompanhar, eu ficarei imensamente feliz.**

**Terceiro: Não dá pra colocar links aqui. Eu posso tentar colocar no meu perfil depois, mas o que vocês precisam saber de início é que os faceclaims de Tanya, Maggie, Liam, Phil e Renée foram mudados para se encaixar na minha história e background e que, pelo mesmo motivo, foram adicionados William, Carter, Colin e Sarah.**

**(Na verdade eu os adicionei porque eu preciso colocar meus faves, mas isso não vem ao caso)**

**Dito isso, temos Blake Lively como Tanya, Leighton Meester e Garrett Hedlund como Maggie e Liam, Alec Baldwin e Julianne Moore como Phil e Renée, Sebastian Stan e Chris Evans como Carter e Colin, e William Baldwin e Dianna Agron como William e Sarah, respectivamente. Até o momento eu não pensei em mais ninguém, mas se houver o acréscimo de algum personagem depois, eu avisarei sobre seu faceclaim.**

**Aliás, eu sei que essas podem parecer escolhas aleatórias, mas não são. Se quiserem conversar comigo sobre elas, eu estarei completamente aberta, apesar de elas demonstrarem minha completa obsessão. Eu tenho apenas a mim mesma para culpar.**

**Por enquanto é isso. Eu espero que gostem dessa minha viagem. Se alguém quiser me encontrar, eu ficarei feliz em conversar com vocês pelo meu twitter: @natalianxvna.**


	2. Be My Baby

**N/A: Olá, meus anjos! Sim, eu sei que demorei demais com esse capítulo, e eu quero me desculpar por isso, do fundo do meu coração. Apesar de ter essa fanfic toda planejada desde o começo, eu não contei que teriam alguns problemas no caminho. Novamente, essa fanfic é dedicada à Lary (esse capitulo especialmente, porque dia 13 de setembro foi aniversário do meu bebê — e de Bella Cullen — que por acaso é bem velhinho) e, novamente, há explicações nas notas no fim do capítulo.**

**Mais uma vez, Twilight não me pertence, muito menos os direitos de imagem de Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Sebastian Stan, Dianna Agron, Chris Evans, Alec e William Baldwin, Julianne Moore e Garrett Hedlund. Eu apenas sou uma fã dedicada..(?)**

**A música tema desse capítulo (que foi a minha maior dificuldade para completar), é Be My Baby, das Ronettes. Foi lançada em 1963, e é a música de abertura do filme Dirty Dancing. Há várias regravações dessa música, mas minha favorita é a da Bea Miller para a trilha sonora de Dirty Dancing live, de 2018.**

**Capítulo dois — Be My Baby**

— Eu vou te fazer feliz, baby. — Eu sussurrei para um Edward adormecido, me aconchegando mais perto enquanto afastava suavemente uma mecha de seu cabelo acobreado da testa. — Apenas espere e verá.

Eu conheci Edward Cullen há algumas semanas, por acaso — considerando que eu não _poderia_ estar naquele clube.

Desde o dia em que o vi, eu havia o esperado. Se Edward fosse uma figura religiosa, eu o adoraria até a eternidade.

Tanya, e os outros, haviam me levado à minha primeira boate. Era meu primeiro dia de volta, e eu precisava desesperadamente de alguma diversão.

— Esposa? Cheguei!

Pus minha cabeça para fora do closet em tempo de ver Tanya se acomodar no meio de minha cama.

— Estamos entuasiasmadas, huh? — brinquei ao deixar o cômodo.

Tanya abriu os braços e eu sorri, me apressando para encontrá-los.

— Nós vamos sair essa noite. — Ela decidiu, me apertando contra seu corpo.

— Não bastaram todas as noites em Santorini? — Me afastei apenas o suficiente para olhar seu rosto, e a vi corar.

Tanya. Dwyer. Corou.

Eu me afastei completamente agora, me acomodando de frente para ela.

— Me conte.

— Nuh-uh, você primeiro. — Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Como foi com Papai Querido?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas mordi a isca. Não a deixaria esquecer, de qualquer forma.

— Foi legal, eu acho. — Franzi o cenho enquanto encarava um dos travesseiros na cama. — Ele me levou para o trabalho com ele.

Tanya sentou-se imediatamente, seu rosto de Barbie Sunshine iluminado com um sorriso incrédulo.

— Te levou para o trabalho? — repetiu, uma risada em seu tom.

— É. — Eu revirei os olhos novamente. — Sabe o "Dia de Levar os Filhos ao Trabalho", que Phil e seu pai levavam Carter, Colin, você e eu para o escritório, nos davam o tour pelo estúdio e obrigavam todos a nos explicar sobre como se operavam câmeras e as ilhas, etc?

— E nós tínhamos que fingir estar encantados todos os anos? — Nós duas rimos. — Como esquecer?

— Então, Charlie me levou a reuniões e a montadoras, e fez todos os funcionários me explicarem como era o trabalho. — continuei. — Acho que ele estava tentando me me encorajar a seguir seus passos.

— E ele conseguiu? Rose vai ganhar algum protótipo de Aston Martin?

— Nope. Quer dizer, eu não sei. Pareceu tudo tão... _chato_.

— Então você vai assumir a TV?

— Não sei, T. Não é minha, e eu não quero ser a profissional reconhecida por crescer nas costas da própria família.

— Não seja ridícula, Bella. — Tanya revirou os olhos. — Existem milhares, milhões, realmente, de americanos que gostariam de ter o que nós temos. Olhe os noticiários, o desemprego é real. Não que vá faltar algo para você, obviamente, mas você tem a facilidade.

— De talvez não ser nem um pouco qualificada e estar tirando o emprego de um americano qualificado e necessitado porque sou parte da família do chefe. Eu quero ser apaixonada pelo meu trabalho, e eu quero ser boa nele. E fazer um nome para mim mesma.

— E em que você quer fazer esse nome?

— Eu não sei. — Balancei a cabeça com um suspiro. — E o tempo está passando.

— Ei, ei. — Ela pôs o rosto na frente do meu. — Tudo bem não saber o que quer fazer do resto da sua vida aos quase-dezoito. Eu não sei aos vinte.

Ela conseguiu. Eu ri.

— Aí está ela. — T devolveu o sorriso. — Agora chega de assuntos chatos. O que mais? Você não pode simplesmente ter passado dois meses indo à montadora.

— Nós passamos alguns fins de semana em Nice e Monte Carlo. — Assenti. — E em Positano. No mais, eu passei algum tempo sozinha. Não é como se eu não conhecesse a Inglaterra.

— E nenhum Santorini...

— É, você poderia dizer que não. — Gargalhei. — Eu não sei, acho que Charlie teve medo de que eu decidisse ficar. O que nos leva de volta a você e o rosto corado. Cuspa.

Ela corou novamente e murmurou, tão baixo que eu só pude distinguir um "talvez", um "eu" e "transado".

— O quê? Fala alto.

— Certo. — Concedeu, exasperada. — Então, talvez eu tenha transado com Carter.

— O QUÊ?! — Eu levantei da cama imediatamente. — Sua vadia! Vocês são primos!

— É, e eu de repente não enxergo e não tenho certeza de que ele tem uma boca, e o resto do corpo, realmente, bem apetitosos.

— EW! — Eu cobri as orelhas com as mãos. — Ele é meu irmão, pelo amor de Cristo. Isso é nojento!

— B, você tem olhos. Admita.

— Eu não estou te ouvindo! LA-LA-LA!

— Não seja idiota. — Tanya revirou os olhos.

— Eu estou tão traumatizada agora.

— Você cavou sua própria cova. A curiosidade matou o gato, lembra?

— Eu preciso de uma bebida.

— Eu vou te pagar uma. — ela prometeu. — Vá se trocar, nós vamos àquele clube estilo vintage que nós quase fomos antes de você viajar. Liam conhece o dono e os seguranças, nós vamos conseguir passar.

— Preciso mesmo?

— Claro. Maggie disse que eles fazem a melhor margarita de Chicago, e que os bartenders são simplesmente deliciosos.

— Você é indecente.

— Não vou contextar isso.

— Você _não pode _contextar.

— Vá.

— Ok, _Mãe_.

Demorei no banho. Precisava lavar as horas dentro de um avião, e mais ainda, os dois meses exaustivos com Charlie.

Eu amava meu pai, mas nós dois não tínhamos tanto em comum, apesar de sermos muito parecidos. Enquanto ambos amavam futebol, sua devoção estava no europeu, e a minha no americano. Nós dois ficávamos realmente confortáveis com um livro nas mãos, o que não nos ajudava muito no quesito comunicação, uma vez que estávamos muito concentrados para falar e outra que nossos livros nunca eram nada parecidos. Enquanto eu vivia com o nariz enfiado em Jane Austen e Emily Brontë, ele fazia o mesmo, mas com Mary Shelley e Bram Stroker, ou alguma revista automotiva.

Nós funcionávamos ao redor um do outro, mas não era como em casa. Eu sentia falta da risada e das partidas de Scrabble que quase sempre terminavam comigo, Carter e Colin atirando peças um no outro porque dois homens em seus vinte e tantos anos trapaceavam em um jogo de palavras.

Eu esperava, de verdade, que Charlie encontrasse algo do tipo, que suas noites silenciosas fossem preenchidas com algo que lhe trouxesse vida.

Mas seu trabalho era sua esposa e filhos. Eu duvidava que ele percebesse o quão solitária sua vida era, a não ser pelos dois meses que eu passava com ele por ano.

Com um suspiro, eu pisei fora do banheiro, o cabelo preso no alto e o robe seguro ao redor de minha cintura para terminar de me arrumar.

Depois de mais meia-hora, eu saí vestida em um tuxedo dress preto e sandálias de tiras, o rosto quase livre de maquiagem e o cabelo caindo quase todo sobre o ombro direito.

— Pronta? — Tan levantou, o celular na mão. — Nosso carro está chegando.

Tanya Dwyer nunca dirigia. Nenhuma de nós fazia, realmente. Taxis e serviços de Town Car eram mais nosso estilo, e estavam sempre na discagem rápida — ou ao alcance de um toque, obrigada Uber.

— Pronta.

Nós dissemos adeus a minha família e, não muito depois estávamos à caminho do tal clube meus amigos tanto falavam, tomando champanhe no banco de trás de nosso carro.

Disco era um clube inspirado na era disco, bem como seu nome deixava claro, localizado em River North. A crítica sobre o estabelecimento era boa e, ao pisar no salão decorado em neon e globos espelhados, eu notei que sim, entrar na Disco era como viajar ao passado. Principalmente em uma Throwback Thursday, dia em que a playlist da boate era toda dos anos 70, 80 e 90.

Maggie, um copo em forma de globo espelhado na mão, acenou para Tanya e eu assim que nós conseguimos passar pela segurança. Liam e Rose estavam ao seu lado, e Emmet estava chegando também, mais copos temáticos na mão.

T e eu cumprimentamos os outros com abraços, e eu fui colocada entre Meg e Rosalie para mais uma rodada de interrogatório sobre minha estadia na Europa.

— Vamos, B, eu te pago uma bebida. — Rose chamou em algum momento da noite, e me guiou pela mão até o bar à beira da pista de dança.

Os dois bartenders estavam de costas para o balcão, ambos pegando garrafas para seus coquetéis ao mesmo tempo em que conversavam sobre algo. Se o perfil de seus rostos e a maneira como seus ombros e costas se destacavam em suas camisetas pretas eram alguma indicação, Tanya estava certa e eles eram deliciosos.

Eu podia sentir minhas orelhas esquentarem apenas por tal pensamento.

O primeiro deles, o mais alto, de cabelo mais claro, virou-se primeiro, e a forma como a luz arroxeada do bar iluminou seu rosto me fez arfar.

Eu precisava daquele homem. Demais.

Se eu tivesse a chance, eu nunca o deixaria ir.

Os olhos expressivos do bartender demoraram-se em mim, ardentes, e eu engoli em seco pela intensidade deles, sustentando o olhar.

O cliente cuja bebida ele estava prestes a preparar pigarreou impaciente, e o trouxe de volta para o presente. Ele mais que depressa foi terminar seu trabalho, mas não sem antes lançar mais um olhar em minha direção.

— O que _foi_ aquilo? — Rose deu um sorriso meio incrédulo quando nós estávamos voltando à mesa, nossas bebidas em mãos.

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

Em algum momento mais tarde, quando meus casais estavam muito ocupados consigo mesmos e Tanya estava muito ocupada com qualquer pessoa que lhe desse a hora do dia, eu decidi que estava na minha hora. Discretamente, eu me levantei, com o celular na cara, e segui o que achei ser o caminho para a saída.

— Acho que errou o caminho, _docinho_.

Normalmente a denominação me irritaria mas, na voz rouca e no tom que o havia pronunciado, o apelido soou muito mais apelativo. O som reverberou diretamente em meu centro desacostumado com qualquer sensação parecida.

Não me entenda mal, eu me masturbava regularmente, mas nunca em meus sonhos mais molhados eu imaginei que alguém me excitaria apenas por falar comigo.

E eu tinha plena noção de como soava como a protagonista de fanfic clichê. Me processe.

Virei-me imediatamente para a origem do comentário, e lá estava ele, cabelo selvagem e maxilar de cortar diamante, um canto dos lábios erguido em um sorriso torto oh-tão-sexy.

— Não estava prestando atenção. — Chacoalhei a mão que segurava o celular no alto como que culpando o aparelho por me perder.

Ele deu um sorriso — o canto esquerdo de seus lábios mais erguido que o direito — que eu normalmente acharia estranho, mas nele era o epítome de sensual, e jogou o cigarro que eu não tinha notado antes no chão antes de pisar em cima dele para apagá-lo.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la então?

Sua oferta soou como uma pergunta. Ele estava me dando a oportunidade de dizer não.

— Claro.

Mas eu não estava nem perto de recusar sua companhia. Nós viraríamos cabeças em todos os lugares que fôssemos.

Ele se desencostou da parede e, em dois passos largos, estava bem ao meu lado, a mão direita estendida entre nossos corpos tão próximos.

— Posso? — Me encarou por entre sua espessa cortina de cílios escuros.

Eu engoli em seco.

Deslizei meus dedos por sua palma, os olhos nunca deixando o rosto dele, e ele fechou os seus — muito longos — ao redor da minha mão, baixando as duas logo em seguida. Sua mão envolvia a minha completamente, e por um segundo eu me senti uma criança de mãos dadas com um adulto.

A diferença é que uma criança não imaginaria todas as formas com que aqueles dedos poderiam trabalhar. Em mim.

Céus, eu precisava parar.

O barman bonito demais para seu próprio bem me guiou pelos corredores em que eu passei anteriormente até o lado contrário, a verdadeira saída. Eu toquei a tela do meu celular umas duas ou três vezes para chamar um carro, minha outra mão ainda na dele, e ao confirmar a corrida — dois minutos —, a bloqueei novamente e pus no bolso do vestido.

— Obrigada. — Me virei para ele, tão mais alto que eu, sorrindo de canto.

Ele assentiu em resposta, parecendo um tanto perdido em pensamentos. Ainda não havia soltado a minha mão.

Em um surto de coragem desconhecido para mim, eu me ergui na ponta dos pés e beijei o canto de sua boca. Ele virou o rosto, capturando meus lábios com os seus e, de repente, eu estava nas nuvens, presa pelo melhor beijo da minha vida inteira.

A mão livre dele enfiou-se entre os fios de meu cabelo perto da nuca, inclinando minha cabeça para cima em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que a minha fechou-se ao redor de um punhado do algodão de sua camiseta. Lábios urgentes moviam-se com os meus, de alguma forma em sincronia perfeita. Sua língua acariciava a minha de forma sedutora, que me faziam pensar em situações nada castas nas quais ele poderia usá-la.

Se o mundo desmoronasse à nossa volta, eu não teria percebido.

Se eu tivesse que morrer naquele instante, havia apenas uma maneira que eu gostaria mais do que aquela para ir.

Se aquele barman sem nome fosse algum tipo de droga, eu poderia fácil e alegremente me viciar.

Cedo demais, o beijo chegou ao fim.

Seus dedos se foram de meu cabelo e, como que relutantemente, ele se afastou. Eu demorei alguns segundos pra abrir os olhos, tentando prolongar a sensação de sua boca na minha.

Para cada beijo daquele, se eu tivesse a chance, eu daria a ele três.

Meu carro havia chegado, no entanto. Eu precisava ir.

— Ei! — Ele chamou antes que eu pudesse terminar de entrar no banco de trás, e eu parei, apoiada na porta. — Meu nome é Edward.

Eu sorri.

— Bella.

E me acomodei no banco.

O motorista arrancou com o carro e eu pude ver sua silhueta diminuir enquanto me afastava.

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, eu quero pedir milhões, não, bilhões de desculpas. Eu juro que não havia me dado conta que OITO MESES tinham passado desde que eu postei o capítulo 1. Me desculpem mesmo. Minhas explicações são: eu recomecei a faculdade, dessa vez em uma universidade federal. Tudo bem que foi no segundo semestre, mas ainda assim... Também há o fato de que Be My Baby não tinha sido minha primeira escolha para música tema. Na verdade, se tivesse sido como eu tinha planejado, esse capítulo seria inspirado em What's Love Got to Do with It, da Tina Turner, mas então eu percebi que, da forma como a história ia, não teria como eu usar. E então eu reescrevi esse capítulo umas quatro vezes até ele estar assim. Não é perfeito, mas é o melhor que eu consegui fazer.**

**AGORA, AVISO: A festa do primeiro capítulo e as consequências dela não serão revisitadas por um tempo. Eu sei, eu sei, vocês querem pegar seus tridentes. Me perdoem, e confiem em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo, e vocês vão gostar. Eu acho.**

**Disco existe de verdade, mas Edward e o outro bartender obviamente não trabalham lá, e eu tenho fé que o segurança e o gerente são muito éticos e não aceitam menores de vinte e um anos lá, eu a usei apenas porque precisava de um clube e me apaixonei pela Disco.**

**Acho que isso é tudo, eu espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, e que ninguém tenha me abandonado.**

**Caso queiram me cobrar algo, perguntar algo, ou simplesmente conversar, podem seguir meu twitter, @natalianxvna, e puxar minha orelha sempre que eu demorar, como a linda da felicia, @bewardswift no twitter, fez. Felicia, não sei onde você está, mas OBRIGADA PELO EMPURRÃO. Eu espero que tenha valido a pena esperar(?)**

**À l'invité charmant qui a laissé commentaire ici, jevous remercir beaucoup, très, beaucoup. Je ne parle vraiment français encore, mais j'aime que vous avez lu mon histoire tellement que j'ai utilisé un traducteur que pour vous remercier.**

**(Céus, eu espero que isso esteja certo)**

**É isso, meus amores, vou TENTAR escrever mais rápido, ainda mais agora que o semestre está perto de acabar.**

**Obrigada por ter chegado até aqui, quem chegou, e até o próximo capítulo.**


End file.
